Sí, acepto
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Cuando Ichimatsu decidió dar el gran paso con Jyushimatsu [IchiJyushi] Menciones de OsoChoro & KaraTodo. Primer premio del #ConcursoSanValentín2018 para Erika Renderos. El fanart de la portada no me pertenece. Créditos a su respectivo artista.


_Para Erika._

Jyushimatsu sintió como su corazón se detenía en el instante en el que Ichimatsu se arrodillaba y sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón: una cajita de terciopelo color borgoña, que abrió con cuidado y dejó a la vista un resplandeciente anillo dorado.

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca por la sorpresa, reteniendo todo el aire que hasta hace un instante podía inhalar y exhalar con normalidad.

—I-Ichi… Ichimatsu-niisan…—murmuró, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos. Su hermano mayor seguía arrodillado, pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Incluso había desviado la mirada, queriendo ver lejos, lejos de él y de ese atardecer en el parque que comenzaba a envolverlos.

Tenía suerte de que fuera invierno y la gente se marchara temprano apenas el sol amenazaba con ocultarse, sin embargo… ¿por qué ellos no sentían el frío?

¿Por qué sus corazones, enlazados con un hilo rojo, solo podían acunar calidez?

—U-Uh, yo… y-yo estuve pensándolo mucho y… Y como los demás ya saben de lo q-que tenemos… y ha sido tanto tiempo… yo… y-yo solo quería… e-es decir…—Había ensayado millón y medio de veces frente al espejo para ese momento en el que le propondría casamiento a su novio, ¿por qué ahora las palabras no salían? ¿Por qué sentía que su boca estaba seca?

¿Acaso él podía hacerle justicia a Jyushimatsu?

Ichimatsu comenzó a pensar cosas que no debía, cosas que desde que se había enamorado de su hermano menor le hacían daño: que era un enfermo de mierda, que era repulsivo, que Jyushimatsu merecía mucho más que él. Que Jyushimatsu quizás ahora solo estaba con él por lástima, porque no había podido decirle que no la primera vez. Y en cualquier caso, ¿qué mierda le aseguraba que querría casarse con él? Tal vez solo quería algo pasajero, no algo más duradero como lo era un matrimonio.

Todo ese agrupamiento de cosas se le vinieron encima y esta vez sí su boca enmudeció por completo.

Se había quedado en blanco, temeroso del rechazo y a la sensación de sentirse expuesto. Tonto.

Desolado.

Estaba tan absorto en esa horrible paranoia que no sintió como Jyushimatsu se arrodillaba frente a él, para después extender sus brazos y apoyar sus manos cubiertas con sus mangas en sus mejillas con tal de sostener su rostro y hacer que le mirase.

—Lo que Ichimatsu-niisan quiere preguntarme es si querré estar para siempre a su lado, ¿verdad?—Lo ayudó a encontrar las palabras, sonriéndole con ternura a la vez que sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco más por las lágrimas. Ichimatsu se ruborizó tenuemente y lo único que pudo hacer aparte de balbucear un par de cosas inentendibles fue asentir con la cabeza de forma lenta. Jyushimatsu extendió su sonrisa a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y acto seguido se lanzó a abrazar al más grande con mucho amor—. ¡Claro que quiero…! ¡Quiero estar al lado de Ichimatsu-niisan por siempre!—exclamó, logrando que de los ojos morados nacieran unas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—J-Jyu… Jyushimatsu…—susurró, lleno de alivio por haber sido aceptado en su deseo. No pudo contener las ganas de abrazarlo y ambos se fundieron en un tierno que abrazo que desembocó en un dulce beso, acompañado de la más tenue luz del atardecer.

Se sentían plenos.

Pero ahora también deberían anunciarles a sus hermanos que se casarían… y tratar de convencerlos para que los ayudaran en los preparativos.

Porque sí: no había que olvidar que eran una pareja pero a la vez eran hermanos, y precisamente unos que poseían el mismo rostro. Sus padres tampoco sabían de su romance o al menos eso les hacían creer, después de todo no sería casualidad ni algo extraño pensar que ellos tenían otros intereses si seguían pasando los años y no llevaban ninguna mujer a la casa. Además de que comenzaban a actuar… raro.

Sin embargo, tampoco eran tontos y por eso fingían mirar a otro lado en el mismo momento en que Ichimatsu tomaba tímidamente la mano de Jyushimatsu bajo la mesa o se iban de la habitación en el instante en que Karamatsu tomaba su guitarra para comenzar a cantarle a Todomatsu. Ni hablar de cuando Osomatsu acorralaba a Choromatsu en algún lugar de la casa… preferían no saber en que terminaban todas esas cosas.

Si a sus hijos les hacía sentir mejor creer que no sabían nada, entonces así sería.

Pero había cosas en las que no podían evitar interesarse.

—Cariño, ¿has visto que Jyushimatsu…?—preguntó delicadamente su esposo esa noche apenas se habían acostado en la cama.

—¿Tiene un anillo en su dedo anular?—completó Matsuyo, mirando el techo pensativa—. Sí, lo he visto.

Matsuzo sonrió.

—Y supongo que recuerdas que…—siguió él, dándose vuelta para quedar de frente a ella. Matsuyo frunció el ceño y a regañadientes se levantó de la cama, fue hasta su cajonera para abrir uno de los cajones y sacar de allí un par de billetes.

—Está bien, está bien. Una apuesta es una apuesta. Toma tus mil yenes—dijo, volviendo a acostarse una vez que su marido tomó el dinero.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Yo te dije que ellos dos se comprometerían primero! Supongo que esta vez el instinto femenino te falló…—murmuró satisfecho, pasando los billetes por sus dedos para seguir retorciéndose de felicidad por dentro al verlos.

¡Había ganado dinero sin hacer nada!

—Hm. Estaba segura de que Karamatsu sería el primero en proponerse a su pareja…—musitó, cruzándose de brazos aún si permanecía recostada.

—Será el segundo, ya lo verás. Y cuando Osomatsu vea que todos se han "casado" menos él, le pedirá a Choromatsu que sigan su ejemplo. Ya sabes… no puede ser el mayor y quedarse atrás—comentó divertido, dejando por fin su ganancia en el mueble más cercano. Luego se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por la cintura—. ¿En serio estás enojada porque yo gané? —preguntó, acurrucándose contra ella. Matsuyo suspiró.

—No, claro que no… yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba y además, te estuve ganando en las apuestas por los últimos cinco años… Era hora de que ganaras algo. Comenzabas a darme lástima—dijo son una sonrisa, logrando que él frunciera el ceño, no obstante, también a la vez riéndose.

—¡Oye…! Eso es ofensivo, ¡ya verás!—exclamó, lanzándose encima de ella para recorrer su cuerpo mediante cosquillas, logrando hacer que se retorciera de risa.

¿Cómo no iba un amor tan grande como el de ellos, trasladarse también a sus hijos?

Los días continuaron pasando e Ichimatsu aún no se animaba a darles la noticia a sus hermanos, mucho menos pedirles ayuda.

Recordaba los tiempos en los que todos ocultaban sus sentimientos por su hermano respectivo, creyendo que uno mismo estaba enfermo por eso. Él había sido de los primeros en notar que Choromatsu se ruborizaba con cada acercamiento de Osomatsu. Incluso mientras lo regañaba el rubor persistía. Luego también notó que Todomatsu buscaba siempre poder sentarse al lado de Karamatsu, aunque después solo fingiera estar absorto en su smarthphone.

Y Jyushimatsu… ya no lo ataba al bate de béisbol y prefería jugar con él normalmente.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado de una basura como él, ¿o sí? Se obligaba a pensar eso todos los malditos días, sintiendo que su corazón se ahuecaba con cada pensamiento que se le cruzaba.

No había esperanzas para alguien como él.

Y continuó con esa ideología, hasta que él y Jyushimatsu quedaron varados en una pequeña casita del parque un día en el que un temporal los azotó. Eso solía pasar mucho en verano y por consecuente las autoridades habían optado por construir un pequeño refugio para todas esas personas que fueran atrapadas en la tormenta, hasta que ésta decidiera pasar y pudieran regresar a sus hogares.

Ichimatsu no dejaba de temblar, estaba empapado y Jyushimatsu igual o más que él, pero no titiritaba. Su hermano era toda una caja de sorpresas.

—¿C-C-Crees que pase p-pronto?—preguntó, mirándolo preocupado. Jyushimatsu le devolvió la mirada, pues había quedado absorto viendo los relámpagos y le sonrió.

—Sí, ¡pasará pronto! Estoy seguro—contestó con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estoy con Ichimatsu-niisan y cuando estoy con Ichimatsu-niisan, no hay tormenta que no pase.

Los ojos morados se abrieron sorprendidos, casi en shock y no tardaron en llover ellos mismos con gotas cálidas pertenecientes a las lágrimas.

—J-Jyushimatsu… t-tú…—murmuró, aferrándose a él mismo en un abrazo, sintiéndose malditamente culpable. Culpable por tener esos enfermos sentimientos por su hermano menor, que confiaba en él como el mejor de sus hermanos mayores. Y él queriendo tenerlo entre sus brazos, queriendo desnudarlo, queriendo ser uno con él, amándolo…

No pudo contener más el llanto.

Lo había aguantado, por tanto, tanto tiempo.

Jyushimatsu no tardó en llegar con él, tomándolo de las mejillas viéndolo preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa, Ichimatsu-niisan? ¿Por qué estás mal? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres que detenga a los truenos por ti? ¡Lo haré! ¡Haré que paren!—dijo, haciendo el amague de salir del refugio directo a la tormenta para gritarles a los truenos y ordenarles que frenasen con sus estruendosos ruidos, pero Ichimatsu lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

Solo que, preso de su estado, no midió la fuerza con la que lo hizo y acabó tirando a ambos al suelo. Jyushimatsu golpeó su espalda contra el piso y él cayó encima suyo, sintiendo perfectamente la silueta del menor gracias a la ropa mojada que se adhería a ambas pieles.

—A-Agh…—Se quejó despacio antes de notar que había golpeado al contrario, por lo que rápidamente quiso levantarse, pero no pudo.

Jyushimatsu lo había abrazado con fuerza y lo había devuelto a su lugar. Ichimatsu sintió que todo el calor que la tormenta le había robado volvía a él gracias a ese abrazo tan desesperado del menor.

—J-Jyushimatsu, ¿q-qué…?

—Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿tú me amas?—preguntó, logrando que las mejillas del mayor se sonrojasen.

¿Cómo rayos…?

—¿Ichimatsu-niisan?

El pánico volvió a su ser, agolpándose en su pecho que fue contraído por la emoción tan intensa.

¿Acaso Jyushimatsu había descubierto que era un enfermo de mierda?

 _No. No quería perderlo._

—Ichimatsu-niisan—presionó.

—J-Jyushimatsu… ¿por qué tú…?—No supo cómo, pero de algún modo halló rastros de su voz para poder formular la pregunta incompleta.

—Es que yo amo mucho a Ichimatsu-niisan.

Ichimatsu sintió como todo sonido a su alrededor enmudecía y entonces solo podía sentir el cuerpo del menor bajo el suyo, sus brazos rodeándole con fuerza, sus ropas mojadas que solo los calentaban más pese a que deberían enfriarlos…

—Y el otro día le robé un manga raro a Choromatsu-niisan y había dos chicos, dos chicos que se amaban y estaban como nosotros, así, atrapados en una tormenta y uno de ellos propuso abrazarse hasta que pasara para conservar el calor pero decía que solo funcionaba cuando dos personas se amaban mucho. Y yo amo mucho a Ichimatsu-niisan así que quiero saber si Ichimatsu-niisan me ama también, para saber si va a funcionar.

 _Ah. Eso explicaba muchas cosas._

Ichimatsu tragó saliva, sintiendo que toda la adrenalina de antes se desvanecía.

—J-Jyushimatsu… creo que estás confundiendo dos tipos de amor…—respondió, separándose lento de él para quedar arrodillado delante. Jyushimatsu lo imitó, sentándose—. Lo que leíste en el manga de Choromatsu-niisan seguro fue un amor romántico, no uno de hermanos, como él que tú me tienes…

—Yo nunca dije que amaba a Ichimatsu-niisan como hermano—dijo, ladeando la cabeza, ganándose una mirada confundida del mayor.

—¿Qué…?

—Yo amo a Ichimatsu-niisan como persona, ¡como es!—exclamó, alzando los brazos—¡Y quiero estar a su lado para siempre!—terminó de decir, lanzándose al contrario para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza a la vez que sus labios chocaban en un repentino beso.

El corazón de Ichimatsu se hinchó de sorpresa y a la vez felicidad y apenas, con mucha torpeza y gran esfuerzo, logró corresponder.

Se había perdido tanto en el viaje a ese recuerdo que no notó como en el presente Osomatsu entraba a la habitación y apoyaba despacio pero con cierto reclamo su pie en su espalda.

—¿Por qué no le avisaste a tu onii-chan que te ibas a comprometer?—reclamó indignado, ejerciendo presión con su pie haciendo que Ichimatsu se encorvara más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—A-Agh…. Duele… ¡Deja de hacer eso!—Se quejó, alejándose de su pie para liberarse y poder ponerse de pie frente al más grande—. Y no sé de qué rayos estás hablando, en serio no me molestes—Claro que sabía, él había sido el de la idea, pero no tenía ganas de oír los berrinches y quejas del mayor 'porque ahora sería el segundo en casarse'

—¿Ah? ¡Claro que sabes! Jyushimatsu tiene un anillo en su dedo anular, ¡ese debería ser Choromatsu!

—Agh… ¿en serio vas a reclamarme eso? Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un idiota y un lento… y un pobre de mierda que no puede comprarle ni siquiera un anillo de juguete a su novio ¡Solo déjame en paz!—Ya no escuchaba las quejas de Osomatsu, lo había bloqueado de su mente y de su sentido auditivo. Solo quería salir del cuarto e ir a algún lugar a tomar aire, pero no pudo siquiera cruzar la puerta cuando Todomatsu apareció en ella.

—¡¿Eso es cierto?! ¡¿Van a casarse con Ichimatsu-niisan?!—preguntó, tomándolo de los hombros. Ichimatsu se asustó un poco por lo repentino de la situación, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—Eso no te incumbe—contestó, queriendo bordearlo para salir pero el menor era terco y decidió tomarlo del brazo para volverlo meter en la habitación.

—Ohh, claro que me incumbe ¿O acaso quieres que Karamatsu-niisan sea el que vista a Jyushimatsu-niisan para la ocasión?—chantajeó. La expresión de Ichimatsu cambió a una de completo horror y se dio cuenta de que la mejor opción para eso mismo era el más pequeño de los seis.

—Tsk. Está bien—aceptó de mala gana, mirándolo con odio—. Sí, nos casaremos e incluso iba a pedirles ayuda pero alguieeeeen—enfatizó, mirando hacia atrás a Osomatsu que seguía berrinchando—, me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Todomatsu sonrió, negando con la cabeza en una obvia señal de "Ya me lo esperaba"

—Déjanos todo a Choromatsu-niisan y a mí, ¿sí?—dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Ichimatsu iba a preguntar si realmente el tercero de ellos también quería participar, pero se dio cuenta que todo era muy obvio en cuanto abrió la boca.

Choromatsu y Todomatsu querrían enseñarles a los dos mayores que esperarían en su propio casamiento preparando a Jyushimatsu para el suyo.

Eso lo ofendió un poco, pues usarían a su pareja de conejillo de indias y a la vez lo divirtió, porque los dos mayores tendrían que ser muy cautelosos tomando apuntes mentales de todo.

Se lo merecían por idiotas.

Ichimatsu sonrió satisfecho con ese último pensamiento y respiró profundo.

 _Solo unos días más._

Días que terminaron convirtiéndose en semanas, porque Todomatsu y Choromatsu realmente se lo tomaron muy en serio.

Prepararon todo, literalmente todo. Ichimatsu ni siquiera supo cómo demonios reaccionar cuando un día después de darles de comer a sus gatos regresó a la casa y encontró un traje negro elegante en una de las sillas, protegido por una bolsa. Lucía totalmente nuevo.

Y era completamente su estilo.

Eso le hizo pensar en que a Jyushimatsu le habrían comprado uno parecido pero de color blanco (moría por verlo de ese color) y le dieron muchas ganas de encontrarlo, sin embargo nunca pudo por más que buscó y buscó cuan felino.

Siempre que les preguntaba al menor de todos o al tercero, éstos le respondían que esperara al catorce del mes corriente, fecha que les habían escogido para que se comprometieran.

Y luego de muchos nervios, emoción y ansiedad, por fin llegó.

La noche del catorce.

Curiosamente… no había visto a Jyushimatsu en todo el día. Osomatsu y Karamatsu lo habían ocupado desde que se había despertado, alistándolo y preparándolo para la gran noche.

Por obvias razones no podían hacer algo muy grande, pero Ichimatsu tampoco necesitaba mucho. Casarse en el mismo lugar donde habían convivido prácticamente desde su nacimiento era más que suficiente para él.

Era una ocasión especial, por eso dejó que Karamatsu corrigiera mínimos detalles de su apariencia y también le permitió a Osomatsu arreglar su cabello. Estaba de muy buen humor, sabiendo a la vez que Jyushimatsu estaba en manos de Todomatsu y Choromatsu y que por eso era probable que quedara precioso.

Tenía que reconocerlo: muy en el fondo sabía que ellos eran los mejores en eso.

—Perfect—La voz de Karamatsu al terminar de atarle su corbata fue acompañado de un pulgar levantado y una gran sonrisa. Ichimatsu bajó la mirada, enojado porque sabía que no podía insultarlo luego de que le hubiera ayudado tanto… pero ganas no le faltaban.

—Será mejor que ya vayamos a la habitación. Choromatsu me dijo que ellos entrarán con Jyushimatsu una vez que estés tú—dijo Osomatsu, mirando a su hermano. Ichimatsu torció los labios.

—¿Y mamá y papá?—preguntó inseguro.

—Le pedí a Chibita que les diera una cena gratis hoy. Él es un gran amigo—respondió Karamatsu, torciendo apenas los labios al recordar que tenía sentimientos por él. Pero su corazón le pertenecía a Todomatsu y no podía evitarlo.

Ichimatsu terminó asintiendo, en señal de que entendía, pero pronto tragó saliva.

—Comienzo a ponerme nervioso…

—Ey, no te cagues. El traje es nuevo—regañó Osomatsu, empujándolo despacio para que empezara a caminar—. Y quiero que se casen de una puta vez para que todo esto termine.

—Finges estar enojado, pero en realidad te alegras por nuestro brother.

—Cállate, Kusomatsu.

Entre los dos, lograron llevar a Ichimatsu delante de una mesita que tanto Choromatsu como Todomatsu habían preparado dentro de la habitación. Ahí habían dejado los anillos en un almohadón color lila y había un libro del que Karamatsu leería antes de hacerles pronunciar sus votos. En una de las esquinas también habían colocado un jarrón de cristal que lucía flores amarillas y violetas.

—Wow… en serio esto…—susurró Ichimatsu asombrado. Sus hermanos habían pensado y cuidado todo con muchísimo detalle.

—Jeh. Mi Little Totty tiene muy buen gusto, ¿verdad?—presumió Karamatsu, llevándose una mano a la frente queriendo ser cool. Ichimatsu lo miró con asco.

—Te daría la razón pero Todomatsu está saliendo contigo así que…—respondió, ganándose que Karamatsu hiciera un pequeño berrinche que obviamente ignoró—. Lo que verdaderamente me importa es… ¿dónde está Jyushimatsu? ¿Cuándo llegara?—preguntó, viendo con cierta impaciencia y ansiedad a su hermano más grande. Osomatsu sonrió, complacido al verlo sufriendo.

—Oye, tú decidiste casarte, ahora atente a las consecuencias—molestó, logrando que Ichimatsu lo golpeara—¡Auch!

—Por eso Choromatsu-niisan no te quiere—masculló entre dientes.

Se maldijo por dentro al darse cuenta de que había quedado a merced de sus hermanos más idiotas en la espera de la llegada del novio. De haberse dado cuenta, él…

—¡Caballeros!—La voz sedosa de Todomatsu se oyó con firmeza, habiendo entrado en la habitación. Karamatsu dejó de llorar al instante en el que lo vio con ese traje negro y corbata rosada oscura que no hacía más que resaltar sus ojos. Se veía precioso—¡La no…! ¡El novio ha llegado!—Se corrigió, esperando que su error no hubiese dejado sospechas a lo que Ichimatsu le esperaba.

Ichimatsu se plantó firme, dejando un lugar a su lado para que Jyushimatsu pudiera colocarse luego y esperó como podía la entrada de su pareja. Osomatsu y Karamatsu se hicieron a un lado también, pero el segundo hermano se colocó detrás de la mesa pues él pronunciaría las palabras de la unión.

Y entonces, Osomatsu se agachó para presionar un botón que hizo que la marcha nupcial empezara a sonar, lo que le dio la señal a Jyushimatsu de pasar.

Los ojos morados de Ichimatsu jamás brillaron tanto.

Jyushimatsu entraba con una sonrisa tímida (algo nuevo en él, pero que le encantaba) con sus mejillas coloreadas de un rosa claro, sus ojos dorados igual o más brillantes que los de su futuro esposo y con un ramo de girasoles entre sus manos. Pero lo mejor, lo mejor definitivamente era el atuendo que le habían puesto: la diadema que poseía antes de que la tela cayera por detrás de su cabeza estaba adornada con pequeños girasoles. Su vestido (sí, vestido) era blanco con detalles en encaje: formas de flores de girasol en el torso y pecho, con una pequeña telita que los protegía. Su falda cubría todas sus piernas y pies y al final de ésta, todo alrededor eran girasoles pintados a mano.

También tenía unos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta el codo, con los mismos detalles en encaje que su vestido.

Estaba precioso.

—J-Jy… Jyushimatsu…—Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar cuando llegó hasta él, luciendo ese bellísimo traje y esa bella sonrisa que tanto lo enamoraba. El menor lo miró con timidez y nerviosismo, pero no dudó en acercarse para besarle la mejilla rápidamente y volver a su lugar totalmente rojo. Ichimatsu quedó peor que antes.

—Ejem—Karamatsu tosió, mirando de reojo a Osomatsu que estaba abrazando de forma peligrosa la cintura de Choromatsu. El tercero de ellos había ingresado luego de Jyushimatsu, pues había tenido que esperar que su entrada fuera perfecta y recién ahí Osomatsu había podido verlo con su traje elegante y ceñido al cuerpo. Karamatsu sabía que si no les ponía un freno entonces la boda pasaría a segundo plano para dejar lugar al show sexual de esos dos. Todomatsu solo rió ante la interrupción de su pareja.

Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu solo pudieron ignorar todo lo anterior, presos del encanto que los envolvía por lo que pronto ocurriría en sus vidas.

—Antes de comenzar a leer… ¿quieren decirse unas palabras?—preguntó Karamatsu, terminando por sonreír cuando Jyushimatsu asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza pues parecían no encontrar las palabras. Hasta ese momento—. Muy bien, Jyushimatsu… puedes empezar.

—Y-Yo solo quiero decir que amo mucho a Ichimatsu-niisan y que he estado esperando por este día desde que me enamoré de él… Ichimatsu-niisan es bueno, es amable y muy protector conmigo, es mi hermano mayor pero también la persona que amo, ¡y eso es el doble de bueno! Porque si algo llegara a pasar, si Ichimatsu-niisan de repente no me amará nunca más, me sentiría muy triste… ¡Pero también estaría feliz por la sangre que nos une! ¡P-Por eso agradezco mucho ser tu hermano! ¡A-Agradezco ser tu hermano menor, Ichimatsu-niisan!—exclamó, mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados. Los del contrario también se aguaron, sobre todo al recordar todas esas veces que la sangre compartida los había hecho sentir mal.

—J-Jyushimatsu…—susurró, terminando por fruncir el ceño ¡Al carajo unas estúpidas palabras de Karamatsu! Su pareja ya había dicho todo y por eso mismo lo tomó de una mano para acercarlo a él y abrazarlo de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo para besarlo con pasión. La mano de Jyushimatsu que sostenía los girasoles se apretó con fuerza, gracias a la confusión de su dueño que no sabía como responder a tal beso desenfrenado.

Todos los presentes en la habitación se sonrojaron al verlos, incluido Osomatsu que no había dejado de abrazar la cintura de su pareja.

Luego de unos diez segundos en los que Jyushimatsu había sentido la lengua del mayor explorar su boca, logró volver a la vida real y a ser dueño de su boca para poder corresponder el gesto. Tiró el ramo como pudo, sin importarle quien lo agarrara y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del cuarto hermano que solo lo pegó más a él.

Karamatsu pestañeó, mirándolos con sorpresa. No había señales de que fueran a separarse y él tampoco quería interrumpir, por lo que decidió establecer la unión de una vez.

—U-Uh… bueno… los declaro marido y marido. Cuando quieran pueden ponerse los anillos…—dijo, mirando a Todomatsu que no le devolvió la mirada pues estaba viendo totalmente cautivado los girasoles que habían caído directo a sus manos.

Choromatsu ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo de agarrarlos, pues el mayor de todos ya le estaba comiendo la boca también y parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Karamatsu pensó entonces que él también debería ir con su pareja, que aunque no fuese la protagonista de la noche, tenía derecho a amar.

—Mhh… te amo, Jyushimatsu…—murmuró el cuarto hermano entre besos, acariciando la cintura del menor. El de amarillo se rio despacio, sin separar su boca de la ajena.

—Yo t-también amo mucho a Ichimatsu-niisan…—susurró, besándolo de nuevo.

Ichimatsu sonrió entre el beso, sintiendo que ya podían pasar a la noche de bodas de una vez. Pero el beso que se estaban dando era tan dulce, tan cálido… que la unión entre sus cuerpos podía esperar.

En ese momento lo tenía todo.

* * *

 **Este fue el primer premio del #ConcursoSanValentín2018 de un grupo (OsoChoro, KaraTodo, IchiJyushi & AkuKami) del que soy administradora en FB. La ganadora pidió un oneshot Suuji casándose y pues aquí está, ¡espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Les recuerdo también que subí los otros dos premios (drabbles) a mi recopilación "Drabbles improvisados" ¡Allí también hay Suuji!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 _Bel_


End file.
